


Разум vs. Чувства

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Журналист Ричард Дарк должен любым способом взять интервью у Джейсона Минка, руководителя секретного научного проекта.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке C_S. Хочу: ай но кусаби, фик, арт, любой пейринг, юмор.

\- Если бы кто-нибудь принимал ставки на успех твоего предприятия, я бы поставил ровно доллар. С одной стороны, не жалко, с другой, в невероятном случае выигрыша все равно получил бы круглую сумму. Потому что, я уверен, других безумцев, кто бы поверил в это, просто не найдется.

Главный редактор популярной среди широких слоев населения газеты "Эосские разности" мистер Гай Баффало откровенно насмехался над своим ведущим журналистом. Еще бы ему было не смеяться: тот заявил несусветную глупость. Мол, он возьмет интервью у самого Джейсона Минка, руководителя насквозь засекреченного научного проекта "Лямбда 3000". Абсурднее было бы сказать, что он побеседует с директором всего научного центра "Эос" миссис Джупитер. "Старуха Джуп", как ее называли в журналистских кругах, была сущей мегерой. В интервью она никогда не отказывала, но за все время своего пребывания на этом высоком посту так ни одного и не дала. Для начала, она становилась страшно занятой. Затем самого журналиста, попросившего об интервью, начинали преследовать различные неудачи. И повторялось это с такой регулярностью, что пишущий и снимающий мир Танагуры понял намек достаточно ясно. А теперь и Джейсон Минк, недавно назначенный руководителем секретного проекта, похоже, пошел по стопам своей начальницы.

\- У меня есть четкий план, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся ведущий журналист "Разностей" Ричард Дарк, которого друзьям разрешалось звать просто Рики. - Только мне бы авансик... на оплату необходимых расходов.

Гай скривился, но повернулся к редакционному сейфу. Во-первых, Дарк частенько умудрялся доставать такую информацию, что все конкуренты массово вешались от зависти. А во-вторых, скажем честно: Рики Дарк хоть и был немыслимым разгильдяем, но при этом он был красивым разгильдяем. Эти две причины давали Дарку карт-бланш практически на все.

 

Получив требуемую сумму, Рики немедленно испарился из редакции. В ближайшей к редакции забегаловке его уже поджидали. Несколько парней, которые нередко выполняли щекотливые поручения мистера Дарка, сидели за стойкой и пытались задирать всех клиентов заведения. Но при виде Ричарда они немедленно передислоцировались за столик.

Глаза парней загорелись, когда журналист выложил перед ними на стол несколько купюр. Впрочем, они тут же сделали безучастные лица:  
\- Эээ, Рики, так не пойдет. Ты обещал нам в три раза больше бабок.

\- Во-первых, в два, - Дарк озарил всех присутствующих белоснежной улыбкой. - Во-вторых, это задаток. Все остальное вы получите... после чего?

Подозрительная компания переглянулась и без энтузиазма заговорила:  
\- Машина этого ученого чудилы Минка будет проезжать в районе поворота с Тринадцатой улицы на Эльм-стрит около трех часов дня. Мы стреляем по колесам, чувак выходит из тачки выяснить, почему у него шины спустили, мы делаем ему предъяву за базар. Тут приходишь ты и типа спасаешь чудика от бандитов. Не, а все-таки, Рики, старик, на фига тебе это надо?

Миловидное лицо Рики Дарка сразу стало хмурым.

\- Это не ваше дело, ребята. Если вы планируете и дальше лезть в мои дела, то я найду других исполнителей.

Вместо ответа главарь нехорошей компании выдернул из руки Дарка аванс и молча направился к выходу.

 

Джейсон Минк, руководитель проекта "Лямбда 3000", неторопливо вел машину по привычному маршруту. Первую половину дня он проводил в административных зданиях научного центра, только к трем часам отправляясь в лаборатории. Маршрут за год работы он выучил назубок, так что практически не обращал внимания на то, что происходит вокруг.

Любую свободную минутку Джейсон использовал для того, чтобы поразмышлять о проекте. Он думал, какие перспективы откроет "Лямбда 3000" перед человечеством, и у него захватывало дух. Они смогут создать новое поколение людей - людей, для которых разум возобладает над эмоциями раз и навсегда. Будут прекращены войны - ибо убийства нерациональны. Сразу же рухнет уровень преступности, скорее всего, останутся лишь экономические преступления, но и с ними научатся бороться. Вероятно, придется пожертвовать некоторыми устаревшими чувствами ради такой замечательной цели, ну что ж, никакая революция не обходилась без жертв. Человечество переживет, Джейсон был в этом уверен. Как и во всех открытиях, выходивших из стен его лаборатории. Они неизменно приносили пользу. И сейчас же Джейсон в этом убедился.

Внезапно сбоку от его автомобиля выросли смутные тени. Раздался сухой треск очереди из полуавтоматического оружия, и бортовой компьютер сообщил: "Производятся выстрелы по колесам". Ну, это Джейсон и так видел. Тогда бортком поинтересовался: "Отреагировать на агрессию?"

Надо сказать, что Минк был раздосадован - и весьма! - тем обстоятельством, что его оторвали от радужных размышлений, в которых он выглядел спасителем человечества. Поэтому он только сухо кивнул в ответ на вопрос. Однако детектор компьютера уловил это движение и сразу же его правильно интерпретировал. Через секунду снаружи раздались приглушенные крики. Судя по тому, насколько в автомобиле была крутая система звукоизоляции, вопили там от души. Минк лениво подумал, что же бортком использовал из средств обороны - дистанционный электрошок, световую бомбу или ультразвук. Затем покатил себе дальше. Но, притормозив перед выездом на центральную трассу, Эльм-стрит, он внезапно понял: сзади происходит что-то не то...

 

Ричард Дарк не сразу понял, что попал в переплет, хотя всегда гордился своей быстрой реакцией. Услышав выстрелы и после них - крики, Рики подобрался, изобразил на лице приличествующее случаю свирепое выражение (оно заключалось только в грозно нахмуренных бровях) и вышел из-за угла. И тут же растерянно кинулся к своей боевой гвардии: они все валялись на асфальте и зажимали глаза. "Что случилось?" - растерянно спрашивал он, тормоша парней. Но, проморгавшись, они не поспешили объяснить ему, что случилось. Вместо этого их главарь, потирая рукой все еще слезящиеся глаза, навис над перепугавшимся Рики: "Слушай, чувэ, мы так с тобой не договаривались! Ты пообещал нам безобидного ученого чудика, которого надо будет слегка попинать, а не супермена в бронированной тачке! А ну-ка, гони немедленно все бабки!" Дарк с собой деньги не взял, поскольку рассчитывал на совсем другое завершение банкета. "Мы же договаривались, что остальную часть я отдам вам завтра!" - пискнул он, отступая к домам и боковым зрением прикидывая маршрут для бегства. Тогда присоединившиеся к главарю остальные хулиганы завопили: "Мы тогда тебя самого побьем в качестве компенсации!" Рики успел только удивиться тому, что это хулиганье знает такое сложное слово, как получил довольно чувствительную затрещину...

 

Выйдя из автомобиля, Джейсон Минк увидел возмутившую его картину. Наглецы, которые попробовали напасть на него, теперь выбрали новую жертву. Джейсон с сочувствием посмотрел на черноволосого смуглого парнишку в приличной одежде, который уже упал на колени. Хулиганы обступили беднягу и кричали что-то про деньги. Вероятно, его пытались ограбить. Минк захлопнул дверцу и пошел наводить порядок. По его мнению, очень рационально было защитить полезного члена общества от отбросов. В успехе мероприятия Джейсон не сомневался. Не зря он во время учебы был чемпионом университета по субаксу.

Впрочем, и сам вид светловолосого гиганта произвел большое впечатление на нападавших. Особого сопротивления они ему не оказали. Только для вида помахали кулаками, огребли несколько увесистых оплеух. По правде говоря, они успели отобрать у Рики дорогой смартфон, который пообещали отдать в обмен на оговоренные деньги. В записной книжке телефона Дарк хранил столько нужных номеров, что не выкупить свое главное оружие он просто не мог. Посмотрев вслед убегающим парням, Минк подумал, сколько бы пользы они могли принести обществу, вложив свою энергию во что-нибудь нужное. Он повернулся к спасенному парню, готовясь выслушать дежурную благодарность и отправиться дальше по своим делам. И вот тут Джейсону Минку стало не до благодарностей или любых других слов.

В свое время, поступив сразу на два факультета университета - биологии и информатики, Джейсон поклялся посвятить себя науке. Соответственно, он решил, что у него не будет никакой личной жизни. Он иногда наблюдал за любовными приключениями своих соседей по общежитию. И во время брачных игр все они казались ему просто забавными зверюшками. У Джейсона в университете нашлось немало единомышленников, также всецело посвятивших себя науке. То, что их компанию почти полностью взяли на работу в Научный центр Эоса, несомненно доказывало правильность теории безбрачия Джейсона Минка.

Вот только сейчас Минку было совершенно не до теорий. Потому что, разрабатывая ее, он никак не мог предусмотреть, что в мире живет такой вот парень. С такими глазами и такими губами, с таким взглядом... Мозг Джейсона Минка с ай-кью за 200 сейчас совершенно отказывался формулировать, что же кроется за эпитетом "такой". Невероятный? Прекрасный? Фантастический? Скорее, все вместе. Джейсону впервые захотелось снять тонкие перчатки, которые он носил, дабы не соприкасаться с септической средой, и прикоснуться к гладкой загорелой коже хрупкого юноши...

Надо сказать, что Рики Дарк тоже впервые в жизни потерял дар речи. Знай об этом Гай Баффало, он бы заранее начал продавать билеты на это шоу. Дарк видел в интернете несколько фотографий Минка - правда, те были чаще всего сделаны на приближении и оказывались смазанными. Поэтому он ожидал увидеть симпатичного длинноволосого блондина... но не ожившее античное божество. Задрав голову, он смотрел на безупречное лицо, в прекрасные голубые глаза, которые казались очень обеспокоенными.

\- С вами все в порядке? - прозвучавший вопрос показался Ричарду Дарку неземной музыкой.

\- Да... Нет... То есть, да... - забормотал Рики. Его шеф точно умер бы от восторга. - Спасибо большое... за то, что вы меня спасли. Как я смогу вам отплатить?

\- Вы должны мне позволить себя осмотреть, я видел, как они вас били! - твердо ответило ему божество.

\- Хорошо, - закивал Рики. - Пойдемте тогда... куда... нибудь...

\- Отлично, - одобрило его план божество, - самое подходящее место.

"Куда-нибудь" оказалось близлежащим отелем не самого высокого пошиба. Там, наконец, мозги у Джейсона Минка отключились полностью. А у Ричарда Дарка, наоборот, заработали. Во всяком случае, у него хватило сообразительности на то, чтобы показывать свои несуществующие синяки, которые располагались все ниже и ниже по телу. А уж способ, каким Джейсон Минк пытался их излечить, вообще был новым словом в медицине.

 

Проснувшись, Рики на ощупь обнаружил, что он в кровати один. Как и следовало ожидать. Боги спускаются на землю, а потом возвращаются обратно к себе на Олимп. Дарк начал соображать, кому надо будет позвонить, чтобы ему одолжили денег на оплату номера. Здесь вряд ли возьмут много. Барахлящий смеситель в душе и скрипящая кровать дорого не стоят. Этими меркантильными мыслями Ричард пытался перебить горечь осознания того, что человек, в которого он влюбился с первого взгляда, сбежал сразу же после ночи с ним. Вот только горьким мыслям постоянно мешало что-то... какой-то тяжелый приторный запах.

Тогда Рики героически открыл глаза и повернулся. Тут его глаза настиг визуальный шок, почище вчерашней световой бомбы. Весь номер был заставлен розами - алыми, пунцовыми, темно-бордовыми. Их было, наверное... не меньше нескольких сотен! В окружении всего этого цветочного безобразия сидел Джейсон Минк - уже одетый и выглядящий просто превосходно, как будто и не трахался до шести утра. Посмотрев на его роскошные белые пряди, Рики попытался пятерней пригладить растрепанную шевелюру.

\- Доброе утро, любимый, - спокойно произнес Джейсон Минк.

Ошарашенный Рики хрипло откашлялся:  
\- Доброе утро, да. А это... - он обвел рукой комнату, мысленно исправив количество цветов с сотен на тысячи, - тут зачем?

\- Понимаешь, - Джейсон плавным движением скользнул на кровать, - я всю жизнь считал любовь людей к цветам очень нерациональным чувством. Но у меня сейчас все так... нерационально, что мне пришла в голову отличная идея. Ты сегодня ночью обрушил одну теорию, фанатом которой я был десять лет... Я захотел подарить тебе один цветок за каждый день, вернее, за каждую ночь этого срока. В течение которого я мог бы заниматься любовью, а занимался какой-то хренью!

Грубое слово прозвучало так естественно из уст утонченного интеллигентного Минка, что Рики улыбнулся. Джейсон тем временем перевел дух и продолжил:  
\- Так что, в принципе, здесь должно быть 3653 цветка. Если, конечно, продавец не надул с товаром. Но мне было как-то не до подсчета.

\- Если ты сейчас пойдешь сюда, - многообещающе сказал Рики, - ты вообще забудешь, что такое цифры.

Похоже, эта перспектива весьма обрадовала Джейсона Минка, правую руку миссис Джупитер.

 

\- Ну и что это такое? - зловеще вопрошал Гай Баффало своего ведущего журналиста, швыряя на стол распечатку с интервью. Рики Дарк снисходительно улыбнулся:  
\- То, что я тебе обещал - интервью с Джейсоном Минком.

Гай возмущенно взмахнул руками:  
\- И о чем это интервью? С кем за партой сидел Минк в младших классах? Как звали его собачку? В каком возрасте он впервые поцеловался? Я тебя посылал за подробностями проекта "Лямбда 3000"!

\- Но это гораздо интереснее! - совершенно искренне возразил ему Рики.

Самое главное, что он действительно был прав. Поскольку проект "Лямбда 3000" сейчас становился гораздо эфемернее бывшей собачки мистера Минка.

Джейсон сидел в лаборатории, задумчиво нюхая уже увядший цветок, который Рики в порыве страсти воткнул ему в волосы. Он уже отчетливо осознавал всеми своими двумя сотнями баллов умственного коэффициента, что его идея отказаться от чувств - самый идиотский идиотизм из всех идиотских идиотизмов на свете.


End file.
